


Allocate

by kanekiki



Series: The Delinquent Class [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, boyfriends who get a platonic friend with one time benefits, its ok Mika is a champ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekiki/pseuds/kanekiki
Summary: Mao sometimes wonders how, why, he always gets thrown in to these weird situations. But, if he had to blame these circumstances on someone, especially right now on this day in particular, it's all Ritsu's fault./continuation- part two of Unveil, separate work so the tags don’t get messy. MaoMikaRitsu + RitsuMao





	Allocate

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading: reccommended to read the first part of this first. they’re all just having a good time, but, even though this is rtmo centric porn with LOTS of feelings, relationship study, warning: it IS a maomikaritsu threesome if you’re into that. The first part can be read alone, this is an optional continuation, if you’re into that!!

Mao sometimes wonders how, _why_ , he always gets thrown in to these weird situations. But, if he had to blame these circumstances on someone, especially right now on this day in particular, it's all Ritsu's fault.

 

"Itsuki already went home, I think, because I can’t find him anywhere, so, now I really don't know what to—" He shouts down the hall, mostly to himself, rushing back to the infirmary as fast as he can.

 

When he returns to the infirmary, he almost can't believe the sight before him.

 

In the bed on the far right side, Ritsu is sitting up. He can’t see Ritsu’s face, because the view is blocked by Mika’s back. Mao can see Ritsu’s hand creeping at the hem, going up Mika’s vest.

 

Ritsu is sitting with Kagehira in his lap and they're making out.

 

_Why is this happening._

 

He gapes, he wouldn't put something like this past Ritsu but he's still in shock. It’s an unpleasant feeling shock, his boyfriend kissing another person? It's not so much of a big deal, but if it were to happen he'd rather not know about it, let alone watch it happen.

 

He doesn't even know what to say, he wants to scream, at Ritsu to stop, at the confusion of what Kagehira is even doing awake, at being at the wrong place wrong time. He huffs.

 

"Oi..."

 

Ritsu's head snaps up to look in his direction.

 

"Hey, Maa-kun... I'm just having a snack, come share with me, yeah?~" With a teasing tone, Ritsu sticks his tongue out, eyes locking and burning a hole into him and Mao rolls his eyes.

 

Without words, he knows that look and he knows what Ritsu is asking for. He's never been close-minded at the things Ritsu suggested they do together, involving things that could work in bed and he has brought up if Mao would ever be willing for something like this, along the lines of a threesome. Mao said he didn't really care, _sure, maybe someday if the opportunity arose,_ there's nothing wrong with trying it—not like he had it on a sexual experience priority list—but he and Ritsu always agreed that they would do it together, _together,_ only if they were comfortable with it.

 

"We literally just fucked, just how horny are you?"

 

Mika freezes, realizing Mao came back, not turning around to look at him but scrunching in on himself, almost looking like he's trying to hide. Mao feels bad for the kid, honestly. God only knows how Ritsu talked him in to doing this, so it's not Kagehira’s fault, he hopes. He believes that Kagehira isn’t the type of dude to just randomly make out with someone, so he too, is a victim of Sakuma Ritsu's vampire black magic and pure seduction. It took Mao years trying not to fall for it, but ultimately could never resist Ritsu. 

 

Ritsu’s expressions soften, and he looks hurt, as if he had the right to be hurt.

 

"It's not like that, I promise. Mikarin offered to let me drink from him in return for us helping him, and...well you know how that works."

 

Mao glances at the side of Mika’s neck where there’s an angry looking red and purple bruise that wasn’t there before he tried to look for Itsuki for help. That’s going to be impossible to cover with the collar of his shirt. 

 

Mao knows well enough that Ritsu likes to bite the most when his partner is turned on, like tenderizing meat or something, it gets the blood going through the body. A chuuni tendency that Mao hates but secretly enjoys only in the moment when it involves him because he knows it makes getting bitten easier. Mao scratches the back of his head. "Is that true, Kagehira?"

 

"Y...Yeah. O-only did it because I can’t feel pain or nothin’. 'm sorry I kissed..yer boyfrien’." His voice shakes and he sounds genuinely regretful like he's about to cry. Mao wants to help him again, feeling horrible about leaving him alone with Ritsu in the first place.

 

"Ritsu, you shouldn't be doing that when he doesn't feel good in the first place, something like that could make him faint again. Kagehira, you shouldn't just do something because Ritsu tells you to."

 

Mao clicks his tongue. He feels like a teacher or something, catching scolding two, hormone ridden teens for fooling around with each other. He's really just jealous, it's rare when jealousy burns through his veins. It’s not so much about the kissing part anymore, but because Ritsu bit Mika. He knows it's not fair, since he doesn't let Ritsu bite him when he pleases like other people out there would but he does only occasionally, extremely rarely. More or less, he feels, he knows that should be him instead of Kagehira. He hopes, really hopes that Ritsu isn't just doing this out of spite for making him feel jealous earlier—and hopes even more that Ritsu isn't developing a jealousy kink or something.

 

"It’s ok, I’m not mad at you, ok? Just—"

 

"Maa-kun." Ritsu interrupts and pouts.

 

"What..." Mao heaves a tired sigh.

 

"You're not... jealous?” Mao thinks he can even see a tear threatening in the corner of Ritsu’s eye at the fact.

 

 _Ah_ , he thinks, Ritsu wanted to turn the tables, see what Mao would do if he were envious. He's not sure if he should be pissed off, or kind of turned on at the fact that Ritsu wants Mao to be possessive over him when it's not really in his nature.

 

"I _am_ , but you can't be doing stuff like this to make me jealous." 

 

"You're jealous... Even when I was just telling Mikarin how much I love you?"

 

"Oh my god, can you please shut up—" How much more embarrassing can the situation get?

 

"Don't get mad at me, when he was the one who eavesdropped on us that entire time. And he didn’t have a fever when you checked on him, he just got done... getting off to it." Ritsu says it in a scolding voice that’s more playful than harsh, directed at Kagehira.

 

Mao feels his face heat up, probably beat red at this point.

 

“So embarrassing, what the hell, man! Seriously! I knew this was a bad idea from the start and it’s my fault!” Mao covers his face with his hands, close to combusting into flames. “Ritsu, how do you even know that?! And if you did know while we... I’m not going to ask because I don’t want to know why we didn’t stop.” Mao starts mumbling apologies, about to drop to his knees to beg for forgiveness, to Kagehira, to Ritsu, to the infirmary room in general.

 

"Relax, Maa~kun. Mikarin here... actually liked it. I could smell the scent of his blood when we were done and he thinks we put on a really good show."

 

Mika squeaks, finally hopping off Ritsu's lap and sitting at the edge of the bed, notably far away from Ritsu. "I didn't—well, 'm—um it... Wasn't bad, or anythin'. I didn't wanna intrude where 'm not welcome." Mika blushes a dark red and sheepishly scratches at his chin. Mao sighs, tired and actually quite done fighting his resistance to scold the both of them, sitting at the edge of bed about an arms length away from Mika, still wary of keeping his space from him, like he's a spooked animal.

 

"Alright, I don't like feeling left out, for starters. I know you two already discussed...this while I wasn't here so," Mao takes a deep breath. "Now what do we do."

 

He still actually can't believe this, he's experienced enough disbelief in one day that he figures that he might as well just go with it at this point. Ritsu's just gonna do what he wants anyway.

 

"Maa-kun I knew you'd come to.~ But Mikarin and I didn't agree to anything until you got here, so we didn’t leave you out. Isn't that right, Mikarin?"

 

"Mhm."

 

"Mikarin offered himself up, we can share him." Ritsu licks his lips, hand carding through Mika's hair but staring directly into Mao's eyes. He has the hungriest look on his face, it forces Mao to swallow hard.

 

"Is that so? Kagehira....I, uh... Are you sure about this?"

 

"Yeah, 'm sure. After hearin' yous.. O-only if ya wanna, too."

 

"See, Mikarin? I told you he wouldn't say no."

 

Mao scoffs, mad at himself because he really didn't say no, his first instinct, internalized submissiveness showing through.

 

He thinks really hard about it, other than the fact Ritsu wants him to do this. Does he really want to do it too? Mika is kind of cute, attractive in his own way, and has always been sweet to him and Ritsu despite them being unit enemies or whatever—Mao’s never understood him completely. Mao really... wouldn't _mind_ doing stuff with Mika. He kind of wants to, even though Ritsu is the only person he'll ever truly be in love with, he thinks. If they're all consenting, and want to then what's the harm?

 

He's more surprised that Ritsu wants this, Ritsu is willing to let Mao be intimate with someone else other than him and it's really surprising. How can someone be so possessive and call Mao his, yet want to do this.

 

"Ritsu... are _you_ sure?"

 

"Mmm... yeah. Mikarin knows that you're mine, only. You know, I’m yours. It's only fair, I'm accepting the responsibility since Mikarin is all worked up now. Ah... and he told me he also has a thing for being used, so this is a solution we can all do."

 

Mao almost sputters what does he mean Kagehira _wants_ _to be_ _used_ _by_ _them_? Finding out weird shit about a classmate that's not so innocent is making his head spin.

 

“We’re not going to _use_ him, seriously, that sounds awful—“

 

“Nnah, ‘ts okay. I want yous too.” Mika says it seriously for the first time, a sudden confidence showing he’s got a resolve about all this. This guy... just what is he into? It’s kind of terrifying, he’d never guess Mika would be like this—well Mao also never guessed that he’d have a threesome with Ritsu and Mika, his childhood friend now boyfriend and a not-so-close classmate, but here they are.

 

“So we’re... going to... do this.” He exhales out through his nose. Where to even start.

 

“Don’t be so tense Maa~kun, it’ll help Mikarin relax. This is supposed to be fun.”

 

Mao unwinds his shoulders, _yeah_ , _fun_. He wanted in on this, so he can't be freaking out about it and needs to stop being awkward if he's capable of it—this is a first time, though. He briefly recalls the first time he had sex with Ritsu, he was so nervous and couldn't stop shaking, but it feels different now. He's not essentially nervous about it even though it is his first threesome and time with Mika, and hell, someone else that's not Ritsu, but he can't pinpoint the exact reason why he's so tense. Maybe it's because he already feels guilty for this, getting Kagehira involved with them in the first place, a feeling that he should just get over to make this better for everyone. If they're doing this, there cannot be any guilt involved for it to work.

 

"Let's start here.~"

 

Ritsu pulls out two condoms, the half empty bottle of lube, and places them on the center of the bed.

 

“I thought you didn’t have any on you.” Mao accuses, recalls when he asked Ritsu for one so they didn’t have to make a couple of messes on each other earlier.

 

“Like I’d ever want to use one with you, this is different.” It’s a good thing though, Mao wouldn’t actually do this without protection, now that he’s thinking more rationally about it. At least one of them is thinking properly, kind of. "So now, we set up some rules."

 

Mao is first to speak up. "If anyone wants to stop this at any time, we stop."

 

"Of course. Also, Mikarin, this is a strictly one-time, platonic thing between us and you. Don’t hog Maa-kun all for yourself or I could get jealous.~"

 

“I understand completely, ‘kay. But, uh—‘M just gonna say it, but if ya could, be a lil’ gentle with me, since ‘m a virgin... an’ all."

 

A _virgin_?! _Kagehira’s_ _got_ _some_ _real_ _guts_ , to even think about losing it to two guys at once, let alone actually going through with it.

 

"Mikarin... have you ever...?"

 

"With t-toys yeah, ‘ts not like I’ve ever not fucked m’self."

 

Mao starts blushing furiously, glancing away so they both don't look at the flustered face he makes. Ritsu looks amused. "Is that so? Well, then, me and Maa-kun will take good care of you, especially Maa-kun since he's the best at it.~ So you don't have to worry about that."

 

Mika nods, laying down flat on the infirmary bed. Ritsu lays down next to Mika, and Mao hesitates only slightly before laying next to Ritsu. "Well? Go on. It's only fair if you get to kiss him too, Maa-kun."

 

It's shy at first, but if that's what Ritsu wants... Mao presses his lips to Mika's softly, testing the waters until Mika takes the initiative and shoves his tongue in his mouth and ungracefully down his throat. _This guy means business,_ no sweet kisses with him, then, Mao thinks that maybe Mika’s just hypersexual or something, and almost chokes because Mika is even more aggressive than Ritsu usually is. It's weird at first, until he remembers that Ritsu is watching and it calms him down. Sloppily making out and fumbling around—Mao isn’t sure if he should touch Kagehira at all. He thinks from the way he’s kissing Mao, maybe he doesn’t want any intimacy at all—he’s more than fine with that.

 

Mao realizes it’s already being taken care of with Ritsu laying in between them, who's touching both of their chests, hands sliding up the bottom of their untucked school shirts.

 

“You two look cute together, so desperate, that it’s making me hard.~ I want some too.”

 

Mao gets hard instantly at the needy tone of a very familiar bedroom voice, knowing that Ritsu has been carefully observing this whole time.

 

Ritsu squeezes his way in and all three of them kiss, even more sloppy and hotter breathing. Mika’s kind of bad at kissing, it’s not a bad thing but Mao is trying his best to keep up, or maybe it’s just Mao who’s bad at this because he’s overthinking it too much. Thankfully and surprisingly, Ritsu is a good leader, he always has been in bed, so he sets the pace. The more it goes on, getting licked by two tongues, two sets of teeth nipping at his lips, Mao can’t really think rationally other than he _needs_ sex, hormones igniting lust, intensity increasing out of no where, and making him act on his own. It’s easier like this he finds, if he just lets his mind numb and lets his body go with it.

 

With one hand he undoes Mika’s pants, other hand holding the back of Ritsu’s head and kissing him deeply, he notes how now, he tastes a little different.

 

“Come here, I have an idea.” Mao pants and Ritsu smirks, eyes giving away an exciting glimmer when he looks into Mao’s. Following him down to in between Mika’s legs, Ritsu already knows what he’s thinking.

 

Working together to pull his dick out of his boxers, they both suck Mika’s dick while making out, taking turns sucking him down, tasting each other’s spit mixed with a hint of Mika’s natural taste.

 

Ritsu smirks when he proves that he can deepthroat Mika’s entire cock faster than he can, but Mao retaliates when he gets Mika to moan louder and writhe when he tongues at the head—Ah, he can’t believe they’re taking the time to turn this into a silent competition over who can suck dick better. He’ll give it to Ritsu, though, so Mao takes the initiative to slide his hand down Ritsu’s pants to touch him, Ritsu moans his name at the sudden control. Ritsu touches Mao through his pants it’s kind of weird that it’s hard to focus on everything but it’s not unpleasant, it’s just another warm body, another dick between the two of them normally. They hear Mika start to whine and feel him start to tremble. _Yeah_ , _maybe_ _this_ _is_ _too_ _much_ _for_ _a_ _first_ _time_ ,

 

“What is it mikarin? Can’t wait for us to fuck you?”

 

Mika moans repeatedly. “Yes yes yes _yes_.”

 

“Okay, we can do that. But you gotta beg Maa-kun nicely first.”

 

Mika isn’t hesitant at all, Mao guesses that he really just doesn’t have any shame, really. “Aah, Isara-kun—“

 

“No, I said _Maa_ - _kun_.” 

 

“M-Maakun, please? Fuck me.”

 

 _Wow_ , that really does things to him, oddly enough, when he can’t really stand other people besides Ritsu calling him that. Mao groans deep in his throat, pants feeling even tighter around his cock.

 

“As fun as it is teasing you, you won’t be able to take much more, huh?”

 

“Yeah he’s shaking... we should probably slow it down.”

 

“Nnah, jus’ hurry please—“

 

“I agree with Mikarin, before it’s over before it actually begins. Ah, it’s a shame you’re a virgin, Mikarin. Oh well, maybe some other time, me and Maa-kun can both be inside you at the same time.”

 

“ _Fuck_ —“ Mao moans, feels himself throb at the words, the idea.

 

“Aaaah look, Maa-kun just can’t control himself—Mikarin it’s really nice watching him lose his cool isn’t it?”

 

Mika nods as Mao works to unceremoniously yank the rest of his pants off. Mao fingers Mika with a more than enough amount of lube, taking the initiative because he's always been the more thorough one about it and definitely more gentle, whereas Ritsu usually gets it done and over with. It’s the least he can do for Kagehira. Mika reacts really well to him, sucking Mao’s fingers in with ease, probably from all the self-practice he’s done. Mao is sure he could take a dick by now, maybe even two. He bites back the comment of telling Kagehira that, he doesn’t wanna cross any boundaries but he’s tempted to call him a cockthirsty slut.

 

He watches while Mika and Ritsu kiss the whole time Mika gets prepped, and it’s way more appealing like this, watching his boyfriend kiss someone else in this sense, it makes sense why people do this and enjoy it.

 

He feels like Mika is ready enough after a while, loose and nearly inviting him inside at his point, but he still asks anyway. “Kagehira, are you good?

 

“Yeah, ‘M ready if yous are,” Mika pulls away from Ritsu, a transparent string of spit connecting their lips. Mika’s face is so red, so flushed, he looks like a mess—more than usually, but overall, he looks blissed out. Both Mika and Ritsu stare at him, Ritsu looks really turned on, lazy smile on his face while panting, his blush isn’t as nearly as dark as Mika’s. They’re both pretty, Mao thinks, this experience definitely proves his suspicion that he has a thing, a weakness for dark haired boys with bright eyes.

 

Mao pulls away from Mika when Ritsu starts to undress him, both of them only pulling down each other’s pants about halfway since they are still in school—they’re really doing this at school, seriously. They need to stop being so depraved, he wants to blame Ritsu again but can’t since he’s into this just as much as he is.

 

Both roll the condoms on each other, Mao gives Ritsu a quick, sweet kiss.

 

And he makes sure to whisper a small, “I love you, Ritchan,” against his ear. Before they get on with it, before it actually happens, just so Ritsu knows. Ritsu smiles and mouths the sweet words back while reaching out to touch his cheek, gazing at him fondly for a second, trying not to get too gushy in front of Mika.

 

“Are you ready, Kagehir— Mika?”

 

"Get on your knees, Mikarin."

 

Mao and Ritsu exchange glances, and he’s only just a _tiny_ bit jealous that Ritsu wants to top, when he had to sacrifice Ritsu fucking him earlier because he was scared someone would overhear.

 

Mika gets on all fours, head hovering above Mao’s dick while it’s in his hand. Mao sitting back in his knees, to give Mika and Ritsu enough space to move. Ritsu lines up behind him and even though Mao doesn't have a really good view of it, he’s sure Ritsu is making sure there’s enough lube on everything before wiping his hands on the sheets.

 

Ritsu slowly pushes himself in, biting his lip, concentrating on not hurting Mika. Mika groans, back arching and leaning more on his elbows, burying his face against Mao’s thigh. “Just tell me when I can move Mikarin—“

 

“Go a’head.” Mika mumbles before taking the tip Mao’s length into his mouth, muffling his moans as Ritsu starts to pull back.

 

“He’s good Ritchan,” Mao feels Mika tense above him, he can only imagine how tight he is for Ritsu... he moans thinking about his boyfriend’s dick inside another dude.

 

Mika sucks Mao’s dick with more effort, he hopes that Mika doesn’t mind the taste of the unflavored condom but it is the only sanitary way, he didn’t do a completely thorough job of cleaning up after fucking Ritsu, but it’s good enough.

 

Ritsu fucks into Mika, sliding into him. Mao runs his hands through Mika’s hair, Ritsu’s hands rubbing his hips.

 

“You’re doing a great job, just like that,” Mao makes sure to keep the praises towards Mika to a minimum for Ritsu’s sake. Mao gently guides his head, trying to comfort him as best as he can, not thrusting his hips up or anything, he can at least be extra careful and it’s easier to control himself with Mika—with Ritsu’s he can just shove his entire dick down Ritsu’s throat.

 

Ritsu starts out slow at first but then picks up speed, grunting with each throw of his hips. Mika’s now insistent moans start vibrating on his dick from being halfway down Mika’s throat.

 

It feels good, way better than he expected it would.

 

The way Ritsu thrusts, getting harder so it forces Mika’s whole body forward, including his head, bobbing back and forth on Mao’s dick, Mao and Ritsu’s moans begin to intertwine.

 

“Maa-kun, look at me.”

 

Ritsu breathes a real pretty moan as they lock eyes, Mao leans up to kiss Ritsu. They kiss tenderly, passionately while both fucking Mika, an odd contrast. Mao reaches out to stroke Mika’s dick under them, to give him something too.

 

Being a virgin so it’s to be expected, Mika finishes first and very quickly just like that, cumming hard on the sheets and body convulsing in between them until he’s limp and boneless laying on the bed, understandably unable to go on.

 

Ritsu pulls out as Mika collapses on the side next to Mao’s legs. “Mikarin, good job, you did so well.~ I was afraid you weren’t going to be able to take it all, but you have a real talent for taking dick.~ Make sure you put your ass to good use from now on.~”

 

Mao fingers himself with his unused fingers on his nondominant hand, as Ritsu pants those filthy words that aren’t even for him. He still needs Ritsu, they both need to keep going, since Mika’s blowjob didn't really get him that close enough in that time, but he’s pretty good for being so new at this. He just knows that Ritsu didn’t finish yet either, he can tell by the way his body never tensed up, he can tell by just the expression on his face. 

 

Ritsu grins ear to ear, crawling closer to Mao on the bed, over Mika. “Ahhhhh, Maa-kun _really_ spoils me.”

 

“Yeah yeah... so you can’t leave me out, right?”

 

“I would never,” He kisses Mao’s forehead. “Mikarin, take a nap, we’ll wake you up before we leave.”

 

Mao preps himself godspeed, squirming on his own fingers, three inside of him down to the first knuckles, until he’s barely ready. Ritsu understands, he rolls the condom off his dick and Mao’s, tossing them to the side and tries his best to wipe himself down with the infirmary sheet and his hand and then he shoves his cock in him deeply and effortlessly.

 

“Ah, feels like home~” Ritsu jokes before pounding into him relentlessly, double the amount he went with Mika, speaking of Mika, he looks blissed out and probably dozing off next to them.

 

Good, he must not mind as Ritsu shakes the entire bed frame and Mao’s moans get louder. They whisper sweet nothings to each other in between Ritsu kissing and sucking on Mao’s neck.

 

It does feel like home, he thinks, Ritsu fucking him so good he feels the air leaving his lungs with each deep stroke, until he cums, unexpectedly and overwhelming without Ritsu even touching him.

 

Ritsu’s is immediately after, a snap of his hips burying his cock as deep inside Mao as it can go while he fills him, panting, as they hold each other by the face, foreheads touching.

 

As much as Mao would like to just cuddle up in between the both of them, exhausted and warm and riding out the aftershocks of his second orgasm within an hour or so, they’re still at school. He gets up to start cleaning up, with Mika passed out and Ritsu on the verge of unconsciousness, he doesn’t mind cleaning everything up on his own.

 

He manages to get them all redressed, pants buttoned and not worrying about shirts, getting Mika’s pants back on him is the real challenge. He disposes the condoms in a medical waste trashcan, that should be good right? Then wipes up as much cum as he can, _gross_ , scrubbing at the bed sheets with a paper towel so hard that it wakes both Mika and Ritsu, he sighs.

 

“It’s useless. This sheet is completely ruined. So, we ruined and defiled not only one bed in here, but _two_. Ugh, we gotta get rid of the sheets on this one at least. Ritsu, your futon blanket has nothing on it, we should have used that instead—”

 

"I can take bof’ of ‘em, have em back by tomorrow, Oshisan wants me to hand wash an outfit so I got it, no’ne will ever know.~"

 

"Really? Thanks Kagehira." Well, at least he's back to calling him Kagehira, _thank_ _god_. “We’ll take you home. Even though I think you’re fine by now, I can’t let you go by yourself.” Mao suggests, it’s the least they can do for him. Ritsu grumbles and whines about being tired, but gets the sheets gathered, slipping his school shoes on, and heading off to the handicrafts room.

 

The three of them gather everything and start to head home, and since it was strictly platonic, it’s not so much awkward like Mao thought it would still be, probably because it hasn’t really sunk it yet that _they_ _fucked_ _Mika_. Even now on the walk to the train platform it’s pretty quiet, but it’s comforatable, it’s more from exhaustion.

 

On the train their slight conversation is normal as ever talking about class, how Kagehira brings upthat he doesn't understand an equation taught earlier, so Mao takes the time to explain it to them both.

 

Even though he knows Ritsu isn’t listening because he’s dozing off on his shoulder, it’s nice to help, and know that Kagehira appreciates it.

 

“Kagehira. Can I ask you something?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I don’t know if you wanna ever speak again of... _you_ _know_. It’s cool, I get it because I sure as hell don’t, but, could I just ask... _why_?”

 

“Mmm.. ‘guess t’s simple for me... I wanted some, uh. _Experience_ before I... ask o-out Naruchan. Said I was fine with bein’ used, but ‘t seems like I was the one usin’ yous, huh.” He laughs and scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

 

“Narukami, huh?”

 

“Nn, yeah.”

 

“Lucky.~ Narukami’s really pretty and you two are close, right?~ I’m not surprised you have the hots for—“

 

“Shhh t’s a secret!” He whisper shouts, eying at Ritsu who’s out cold from all the excitement today.

 

“Oi, chill, I’m not gonna tell anyone, about anything, promise.”

 

Well, at least that resolves one of his concerns, if all of this will be kept a secret or not, and he’s sure Kagehira won’t tell Narukami... he hopes. He guesses he’ll find out the day him and Ritsu are invited to a foursome with them, _god_. He may as well just have an orgy with the entire class while he’s at it.

 

“Nn yeah—well I didn’ wanna seem like a loser in front of ‘er if we ever—nevermind. I’ll keep our secret too, mkay? I haf’ to thank ya, though, since yous helped me.”

 

“It’s fine, Kagehira, didn’t I tell you that you can rely on me more? Ritsu too, by association of course.”

 

Mika smiles, and Mao thinks he’s a good kid, really, and he’s happy he helped in some way, giving Mika the confidence he needed, or whatever he truly needed. They’re classmates, so hopefully this will bring them a little closer together Mika won’t be afraid of him anymore. As weird as it sounds, after all of this.

 

“So...... Narukami huh? Do you have anything special planned? I could give some tips. You know, when Ritsu asked me out...”

 

Mika flusters and Mao laughs, Ritsu quietly snoring while clutching onto his arm, only the three of them on the long train ride to Mika’s place, before taking Ritsu home. It’s almost midnight, and they’ll have to be at class again in a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Well
> 
> Mika’s bday course was all it took, Mao said one sentence to him and gave me the cannon content I so very needed so here we are. pops the biggest bottles in the maomikaritsu tag. Added to a collection, so I can add more gross 2B shenanigans in here someday
> 
> Yeah


End file.
